


Celebrating

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary Of the Android Revolution, Connor is mentioned - Freeform, Drabble, Established Luthara, F/M, Fluff, Markus North and Josh are also Mentioned, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: It’s been a year since the Androids marched in Detroit. Kara and Luther share a dance to celebrate.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted Luther and Kara slow dancing so, I work Luther and Kara slow dancing because they deserve it. Hope you enjoy reading this simple, sweet drabble as much I did writing it!

"May I?" Luther asks when he taps Kara's shoulder.

She turns and smiles warmly at him, then looks to Alice, standing at her side. The little girl excitedly nods. Running over to where North talks to Josh and Markus, Alice joins their group. Once Markus gives the two of them a nod, Kara gives Luther her hand and allows him to lead her to the floor. A song starts to play, and they begin a simple dancing motion—both of them enjoying the music and the closeness.

"Connor outdid himself." Kara quietly comments as they sway back and forth. Dancing was something new the two of them had been learning. They never were perfect, but it didn't matter. When they turned on something in the background and pulled one another into moving with the sound, it was enjoyable even with a few unpracticed steps.

They didn't often do it with an audience bigger than occasionally, Alice, Rose, or Adam. But the year anniversary of Markus's successful march in Detroit felt like it's called for.

Luther chuckles. "With how excited he was, I'd be shocked if he didn't," He says. "Worth coming back for the celebrations?" It was a real question they had asked; if going back to Detroit was a smart idea.

Kara twirls under his arm when prompted, her cream dress flaring out just under her knees before retaking his hand. "Very worth it." She says with full confidence. "I can't believe this time last year guards were patrolling the streets here...putting others like us in camps. The whole ordeal feels a lifetime ago." The crowd of androids seems to prove her point.

"Ain't that the truth. So much has changed." He replies.

They steal a kiss between moves. "But it is good changes, though." She didn't need to say the best change had been him, having their family with Alice. It made the jarring change from a machine to something human exciting once they found their safe place.

"Very good change." He agrees as they keep moving, roughly in time with the music.


End file.
